Get it up and Shut me up
by LiTtLeDaRkAnGeLtOnIgHt
Summary: When two close friends experiment with their feelings for each other, sparks may fly. But what happens when your little brother is watching and wants in on the fun? (Incest) (ItachixKakashixSasuke)


**_So I got a request for a story and decided why the hell not? The coupling is special I think but it's gonna have an interesting twist. :D Just to tell you now… IT'S A THREESOME! _**

**_ R&R please_**

**_P.s. I own nothing!_**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Get It Up and Shut Me Up_

_ Sasuke and Itachi sat in their home, not doing anything wonderful on their Friday night. Both were grounded for looking up porn on their father's computer. But they were mainly grounded because the porn wasn't of straight people, but of gay men. Sasuke didn't feel sorry nor would he ever feel sorry. HE was proudly gay after all. His boyfriend, Naruto, was out of town and couldn't help him though. Itachi, however, felt bad, only because he got caught. He wasn't ready for his parents to know that their eldest son was a homosexual. But that was beside the point. Each boy sat in his own room, extremely horny. Sasuke didn't understand why, out of nowhere, he became horny for some gay fucking...or masturbation to gay fucking, whichever came first. His brother, equally as horny, didn't really care; he just wanted to fuck something, a hot male something. _

_ "Sasuke, are you as bored as I am?" Itachi called, opening his door. Sasuke didn't reply, concluding to Itachi that he didn't want to be bothered. But, Sasuke was busy doing something. He had frozen when Itachi called out to him for he was in the middle of jacking off to a picture of his very sexy, male teacher, Kakashi. The man couldn't be but only twenty, twenty-one and Sasuke loved seeing him every day in his English class. And every freaking time that man walked past him, his dick would stir, causing him to blush and be unable to answer any of his questions. _

_ "Damn that man for being so fucking sexy…" The doorbell rang out suddenly, making the boy jump. _

_ "I got it." He heard Itachi run down the stairs but he stuck his head out of the door, peering down at the front door. His heart did a little flip when he saw… Kakashi. Itachi's heart began to beat erratically as that familiar heat ran rapidly throughout his body. They had been friends in school and secretly, Itachi had some feelings for him in the past._

_ "Hey Kakashi, glad you could come over." Itachi invited his friend in, taking off his coat. _

_ "No problem, you said you needed something?" Kakashi, being very naïve at the moment, didn't notice the small lump in Itachi's pants. _

_ "Well you see…" Itachi leaned forward and whispered something into Kakashi's ear, making the older man blush. Sasuke curiosity burned as he could barely hear his brother's words. He stood and took a small step towards them. _

_ "I don't… I don't know. I mean, how did you know that I was…" Itachi pressed a finger to Kakashi's lips and grasped his hand, pulling him towards the stairs. _

_ "What are you doing here?" Sasuke's words startled Kakashi and Itachi, but his older brother just grinned slyly at him. _

_ "I just wanted to see an old friend… I'm just a little lonely is all; would you like to join us?" Sasuke saw the look in the eyes of his older brother. He knew that his brother was horny and the naïve Kakashi didn't know what was happening to him. And Sasuke, too, was just as horny. So he thought, why the hell not?_

_ "Sure." Sasuke said with a smirk. All three men entered Itachi's room, but only two knew the really intonations. Kakashi was pushed onto the bed, hearing a clicking sound of a locking door. _

_ "What the…" Kakashi turned around, seeing his friend and one of his students gazing at him with lust. _

_ "Well you see, we are actually very horny, and I was hoping you would, hopeful, agree to have sex with us." Itachi said, pulling at the end of shirt, shrugging it off. Kakashi stared for a moment or two, but grinned rather largely. Sasuke was confused. Why would he be smiling, he thought._

_ "Well… what an interesting thought." He pushed himself off the bed and grasped Sasuke's neck. The boy blushed as Kakashi leaned his thin like tongue down his cheek. "Don't think that I'm going to be the uke in this threesome, but you, my dear, will be. I'm too much of a seme…" Sasuke hissed as Itachi's hands grasped his butt. _

_ "Fuck…" Sasuke mumbled, as the two grown men felt him up. As his own brother fondled with his ass, Kakashi ran his hands down Sasuke's sides as his tongue glided across his heated skin. Sasuke reached out and felt something hard press up against his hand, causing him to blush. _

_ "Now look what you did to me, Sasuke-kun; such a naughty little boy you are." Kakashi whispered in Sasuke's ear, causing shivers to run down his spine. _

_ "Fuck, Kakashi, don't talk so dirty…" Itachi said, taking one of his hands and grabbing Kakashi's white, spiky ponytail, pulling their faces together. "It makes me so…__** uncomfortable."**__ Sasuke moaned at his brother, feeling a hand squeeze his hardening dick. Sasuke found himself against the bed with two very sexy men looking at him._

_ "Tell me, Sasuke…" Kakashi asked, his hands holding Sasuke's wrist above his head, straddling his waist, holding him down. "When you and Naruto have sex… Who is on top and who is on bottom?" Sasuke blushed, twisting his face away. _

_ "We…we haven't had sex yet." Itachi laughed deeply and kissed his brother's lips softly. Sickly, both brothers felt their dicks stir more. Itachi's tongue slipped between Sasuke's inexperienced lips and showed him a world of pleasure. The boy moaned and began to fluster around in his position. _

_ "Touch me…touch me, Itachi…Kakashi…" Sasuke voice came out in a soft mewl. Both men stared at each other. _

_ "If that's what you want." Kakashi reached and gave Sasuke's perked nipples a slight squeeze. Sasuke's hands gripped the bedding tightly. The waves of pleasure proved to be more than he could take._

_ "Ah!" Sasuke tried to cover his mouth, but Itachi, removed the hand and kissed those lips greedily._

_ "Don't hide those sweet lips from me, little brother." Itachi said as he went to suck on Sasuke's pale neck. The boy moaned out, barely able to comply with his brother. Kakashi took a in a shaky breath. The sight in front of him was beyond erotic. _

_ "Fucking hell…Hey now, don't leave me to fend for myself!" Kakashi grabbed Itachi and bite down on his neck, his free hand snaking its way into Sasuke's pants. His eyes widen as Kakashi slowly rubbed his tip, not letting him have too much pleasure. Moans escaped from the brothers lips._

_ "You're such a tease, Kashi-kun." Itachi mused, his breath uneven. Sasuke hid his face into the bed, he couldn't control his emotions and right now he felt embarrassed to see his brother so…open. Itachi and Kakashi stopped and backed up slightly from Sasuke. The boy sat up and pulled the rest of his clothes off, blushing. The grown men both redden at the boy's boldness. _

_ "Take those damn clothes off." Sasuke growled, shocked at his tone but he liked the feeling of having control. Itachi smirked and did as he was told. Sasuke blushed at Itachi's already large dick, wondering if it could grow any larger. Kakashi placed his nicely toned ass on the bed, enjoying the view. Sasuke, whose dick was a nice five to six inches, twitched almost playfully toward Itachi. Itachi, however, smirking at his brother, grabbed his own dick; Sasuke gulped slightly and Kakashi didn't blame him. Itachi was 8 inches of pale skin, begging for touch. Kakashi decided to shrug off his clothes too, he thought, why not join this rather sexy party? So the two men and boy now were completely naked and horny. _

_ "Why don't you two…get closer? Who knows what you could possibly discover about each other." Kakashi mused to the brothers; incest to Kakashi was another one of his filthy turnons. Too much of that book was rotting whatever was left of his mind._

_ "Why… that sounds like a wonderful idea, you sick pervert." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's chin, continuing their make out from before; their tongues fight and their hands wandering. _

_ "Itachi!" Sasuke muttered and tried to rub himself against his brother. Itachi smirked, holding Sasuke's hips just mere centimeters from Itachi's own raging boner. Moans came from the boy; he was desperate for touch any type of touch would be good enough for him. _

_ "Don't think I'll give that easily into the sweet temptation of you. I have willpower, unlike you, brother." Itachi dove back into Sasuke's quivering mouth, bring them both to high level of arousal. Sasuke glared up but moaned as Itachi pressed them together, slowly rubbing up and down. _

_ "Well, I never knew my friend and student could act in such a scandalous manner." Kakashi pulled Itachi off his brother and into his own lap. Itachi blushed as Kakashi's arm wrapped around his waist. Sasuke sat up and saw Kakashi's right hand pumped Itachi's weeping dick. _

_ "Fuuuuck…" Itachi moaned out, not embarrassed to show off his true nature. _

_ "I bet you like this so much you fucking slut; being jacked off in front of your little brother, such a twisted turn on for the both of us." Kakashi nibbled on Itachi's ear, pulling and biting. Moan after moans escape his lips as Kakashi tightens his grip on his poor, ragging boner. Sasuke did enjoying watching but he felt like he needed to do something too. Be aggressive, he thought, show them that you aren't a kid. _

_ "Kakashi-kun…don't call me such-SASUKE!" Sasuke pushed his way to Itachi's dick and popped it into his mouth. Kakashi eyes widen at the boldness but he did appreciate it, so did his hormones. Itachi threw his head back onto Kakashi's shoulder and fisted his hand into Sasuke's silky locks. Sasuke didn't let Itachi regain his composure; with Kakashi moving his hand, Sasuke sucked and pumped Itachi's dick for what it was worth. Kakashi took the chance to play with his hard on and took in the sight. Well, Kakashi thought, this boy does have a lot of spunk, more than either of us expected I'm guessing. Itachi's toes curled from the delicious pressure building around his groin, Sasuke's hand and mouth teasing him to the point he didn't want to reach just yet. Sasuke glanced up through his thick black eyelashes, wondering what more he could do for his precious brother. Kakashi had a different plan in mind. _

_ "Sasuke, my boy, stop." The simple command brings the boy's mouth and hand to a stop just as his other hand was reaching for Itachi's balls. Itachi cries out, begging for more touch. _

_ "Kakashi…why am I stopping…I was enjoying myself." The last part came out as a mumble but the men heard his statement. Kakashi smirks while Itachi moans out for his brother, eyes filled with lust, face red with desire. _

_ "Sasuke, lay on your stomach. Itachi, on your knees right behind his ass." The brothers stare at each other, but follow the command. Sasuke blushed as he lied down and Itachi gently rubbed his back. _

_ "It will be alright brother." His fingers dip down to between his ass cheeks. Sasuke moaned but his body became tense with the unfamiliar touch. Kakashi kneeled in front of Sasuke's face lifting his face up by his chin. The boy glanced up and goes to speak when Kakashi placed his dick within the awaiting mouth. Sasuke froze but decided to suck him just as he did to Itachi. Kakashi moaned out, now seeing how good Sasuke was, even if he was very inexperienced. _

_ "Damn…Itachi, prepare him." Itachi's head snapped up, feeling torn. Of course he was enjoying his brother and friend in the situation but did he…did he want to take away his own brother's virginity?_

_ "Itachi-kun…" Said man looked down, Sasuke's eyes on him. "It's ok. Go ahead and do what Kakashi says. I don't mind you being my first, to show me true love or whatever we are doing. So just fuck me…__**now**__." Itachi smiled at the soft words and licked two of his fingers._

_ "As you wish brother, but this will hurt at first. I'll go slowly, promise." He rubbed around Sasuke's hole, causing the boy to moan. Kakashi had taken his dick out of Sasuke's mouth for him to speak to his brother, but now, he desired the warmth that was Sasuke's small mouth. The boy felt his ass being widen then, suddenly, two fingers entered him. He moaned loudly and began to tear up. Kakashi noticed and pulled himself out again. _

_ "Sit up Sasuke." He did so, fingers still inside of him. "Good, now does it hurt?" _

_ "Well…ahhh, it's just…different." Itachi's fingers move slowly in and out of Sasuke's tight ass but the feeling was starting to change. The discomfort was still there but soon pressure was building again at his groin. _

_ "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" He nodded to his brother, turning his head to kiss him. Itachi returned the kiss with joy. Kakashi smirked and leaned to suck and bite at Sasuke's exposed neck, leaving marks. Moans were heard from each male in the room but Sasuke's were the loudest. _

_ "I think he's ready." Sasuke's eyes widen as Itachi pulled his fingers out; Itachi pushed Sasuke to the headboard on the bed. Sasuke gripped the top of it when an arm wrapped around his waist. Itachi placed butterfly kisses on the back of Sasuke's neck, distracting him as his dick pushed at Sasuke's aching hole. _

_ "Ahh! Itachi-kun…your dick, it's going inside of me!" His grip on the headboard tightened as inch by inch, Itachi entered him. He hissed through his teeth at the tight feeling of Sasuke. The boy had no idea how much pleasure he was to him. _

_ "Sasuke, don't say such dirty things. It's too sexy…" Itachi gasped as Kakashi rammed his whole length inside of his own ass. "You bastard…"_

_ "You think I was just gonna sit and watch? Fuck that, two sexy, brothers fucking in front of me and you think I'll just watch? Again, you're being stupid as ever." Kakashi clamped his hands around Itachi's thin waist and brought it down onto his dick. _

_ "Ahhhh…Kakashi-kun, bastard!" Itachi wrapped his other arm around Sasuke's waist, pulling him along. His whole length was now in completely inside of Sasuke, causing the boy to gasp. Blood dripped down and onto Itachi. His eyes widen and he pulled Sasuke to his muscular chest._

_ "It hurts, Itachi-kun. It hurts!" Itachi gritted his teeth and held himself and Sasuke completely still. Kakashi growled but he understood; he just couldn't wait to pound into Itachi. They all held still for a few moments until Sasuke's tears were gone and he was squirming. _

_ "Ready for some intense pleasure, brother?" Sasuke blushed but nodded. Kakashi reached out and cupped Sasuke's face._

_ "You're such a good boy, Sasuke." Kakashi's hand went back to Itachi's waist as both men smiled at Sasuke. Then, together, Itachi thrust into Sasuke as Kakashi thrust into Itachi, causing them to all moan. _

_ "Tight as fucking hell, Itachi-kun." Kakashi remarked, grabbing a fist full of Itachi's black locks, pulling it out of its low ponytail. A small strand of drool slipped past his lips as he began to claw at Sasuke's waist. Sasuke moaned repeatedly as his brother's large member hit a spot deep inside of him._

_ "Itachi, fuck, your dick is so big. It reaches so deep inside of me. I'm going to die!" Sasuke called out, reaching madly for something to hold onto. His hands connect with the flesh of his brother's thighs, lodging his nails into the sensitive flesh. Tears fell from the boy eyes as the pounding continued on. Both men and boy were reaching their limits. Itachi reached around and grasped Sasuke's tremendously hard dick, pumping him til, with a loud shout, he came all over Itachi's hand. He did not stop there; he kept pounding his own dick with the warm cavern of Sasuke's ass until he too came. His body quivered as he fell from his orgasm high. Kakashi smirked as he was the only one yet to cum. Itachi pulled out of Sasuke causing the boy to fall to the bed. Itachi was about to cuddle with him when Kakashi picked up Itachi by his ass and flipped him, putting them chest to chest._

_ "I'm not done yet boy." Kakashi held Itachi by his shoulders and rammed himself inside of Itachi with every fiber of strength he had left. Itachi's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his world and ass were being rocked. He lodged his head into the crease of Kakashi's neck as the abuse to his ass continued. Kakashi moaned as Itachi tighten around him; he lost it and let the tight hole milking him. _

_ "Fuck, fuck,fuck…" Both men swore, kissing each other gently on the lips. Kakashi placed Itachi next to his brother. Itachi slung an arm around Sasuke and they cuddle together until both of them had fallen into a deep sleep. Kakashi smiled one last time until he too joined them, holding Itachi to his own chest, falling quickly asleep. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**_ So that was really interesting to write! It was a little different writing with three people instead of just two. I hoped you all enjoyed this story and please review! Or leave me a pairing and a suggestion for a story._**

**_ Have a wonderful day! Ja ne~_**

**_3/11/11_**


End file.
